


Tickle Your Punny Bone

by MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby



Series: Shazam & Plastic Man [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Plastic Man (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dad Jokes, Fluff, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby/pseuds/MaroonLeoInvestedCrybaby
Summary: Captain Marvel and Plastic Man are hanging out in the Watchtower cafeteria and when the elastic hero sees Captain Marvel looking down, he decides on telling jokes until his partner smiles.
Series: Shazam & Plastic Man [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923154
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Tickle Your Punny Bone

Captain Marvel and Plastic Man were sitting in the Watchtower cafeteria, grabbing some lunch after a boring meeting. Granted, it was necessary to have those conferences with the rest of the League members to discuss what needed to be done to protect Earth from threats, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t occasionally a meeting that felt like it dragged on for hours and basically discussed nothing important.

Captain Marvel was staring down at the sub sandwich and chips he grabbed from the cafeteria and Plastic Man couldn’t help bu notice that his partner hadn’t touched the food at all. In fact, it seemed like something was bothering the kid and Plastic Man wasn’t exactly sure what would cause Billy to look so serious. All he knew was that he wanted to help and in a stroke of inspiration, the rubbery hero had an idea that just might work.

“Hey, Cap,” Captain Marvel looked up from his food and stared at Plastic Man, “Want to hear a joke?”

“Uh, I’m not really in the mood for jokes, Plas.”

The rubbery hero smirked and placed his arms on the table and leaned forward towards Captain Marvel.

“You sure? It’s a good one.”

Captain Marvel looked skeptical about the quality of Plastic Man’s jokes, but after a few moments, he sighed and nodded for Plastic Man to go ahead.

“Ok! Here goes: Why don’t eggs tell each other jokes?”

Captain Marvel shrugged and Plastic Man let out a snort before he delivered the punch line.

“Because they crack each other up!”

The stretchy hero reeled back in his seat and started chuckling loudly at his own bad joke. Captain Marvel rolled his eyes and tried to control the smile that was trying to spread across his face at seeing Plastic Man so pleased with himself.

“That was terrible, Plas.”

Plastic Man sat back up and mischievously smiled over at Captain Marvel.

“There’s more where that came from, Cap.”

Captain Marvel immediately stood up to leave and avoid hearing more jokes but Plastic Man had other ideas. The elastic hero followed Captain Marvel out of the cafeteria and continued telling jokes without skipping a beat or noticing the annoyed look on his partner’s face.

“How about this one, Cap? What do you call a mac ’n’ cheese that gets all up in your face?”

“Plas, please don’t—“

“Too close for comfort food!”

Plastic Man laughed loudly in the Watchtower hallways and the sound of it echoed all around as Captain Marvel tried to keep himself from laughing at such a horrible joke. Instead of the silence stopping the rubbery from pursuing a comedy career, he kept telling joke after joke much to Captain Marvel’s annoyance.

After about ten minutes of awful jokes, Plastic Man seemed to be running out of ones to tell Captain Marvel. The elastic hero took a deep breath and glanced over at Captain Marvel as they kept walking down the Watchtower hallway. The kid was still in a downcast type of mood and Plastic Man wasn’t gonna stop until he saw Captain Marvel smile.

“All right, kid. If you don’t laugh at this last joke, I'm gonna think you don’t have a sense of humor.”

Captain Marvel stopped walking and turned to Plastic Man with a determined look on his face.

“With the jokes you’ve been telling, Plas, I’m guessing I don’t have one. Go ahead, tell your last joke.”

Plastic Man grinned and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the sheer laughter that was going to come from Captain Marvel. 

“All right, Cap, Here goes: What is Batman’s favorite part of a joke?”

Captain Marvel’s mouth twitched upward a little at hearing their broody coworker’s name. He shrugged and Plastic Man’s snickering snuck its way into the reveal of Batman’s favorite part of jokes.

“T-The p-punch line!”

Captain Marvel stared at Plastic Man as the rubbery hero nearly doubled over in laughter. After a moment, the inner child of Captain Marvel snuck out and let out a few giggles, trying to deny how funny the joke was to him but eventually that reaction evolved into laughter that rivaled Plastic Man and the two were almost leaning against each other for support.

It took a few minute before the two heroes finally caught their breath and were able to stand up without having to support each other. Captain Marvel actually laughed so hard he cried a little and Plastic Man could’t help smiling fondly at the sight. 

“T-That joke was awful, Plas…!”

“You’re laughing aren’t you, kid?”

Captain Marvel finally smiled and Plastic Man felt a warmth spread through his chest at the sight.

“Oh, and Plas?”

“Yeah, Billy?”

Captain Marvel wrapped an arm around Plastic Man and side-hugged him.

“I needed that. Thanks.”

Plastic Man smiled and hugged Captain Marvel back.

“No problem, kid. I'm always here if you need to be cheered up.”

“That sounds great, Plas, just please don’t tell those jokes again. They were horrible.”

Plastic Man smirked and continued walking alongside his partner.

“I can’t make any promises, kid. There are so many others I haven’t told you yet! Have you heard the one about…”

The elastic hero’s voice faded off and even though Captain Marvel seemed annoyed at hearing yet another barrage of horrible jokes, there was a small grateful smile on his face. He was glad to have someone like Plastic Man to lighten up his mood when life was pressing down on him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long but I hope you guys enjoyed giving this fic a read! I was in the mood for writing a small, fluffy piece with these two dorks and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. I was originally going to add more jokes for Plas to tell but I thought I would spare you (and Billy) the pain hearing more dad jokes. lol Any kudos or comments you leave absolutely make my day!


End file.
